Sawada Tsunayoshi, mi Ashikabi
by OtakuLife121
Summary: Tener la vida de Tsuna no era fácil. Nunca lo fue. Fue echado de casa por su sexualidad, no pudo entrar en ninguna universidad, y para poner la cereza al pastel, no tiene donde quedarse. ¡Ah! Sin mencionar a los seis chicos con los que ahora tenía que lidiar... Sí, con sus "sekireis" supuestamente y que volvían su vida un caos más grande de lo que ya era. YAOI, All27, AU.
**Capítulo 1**

 _Bien. Realmente... la cagué._

La depresión se hacía palpable al rededor del pequeño castaño. ¿Habrá sido a causa de su falta de ganas? ¿Determinación?

El portador de ojos mieles paseó su mirada por los resultados finales de las pruebas de ingreso... Solo para volver a leer ese deprimente resultado. No había sido aceptado.

Tsuna dio un largo suspiro. ¿Qué podía hacer?

El castaño sin ánimos, arrastró sus pies hacia el lugar que usaba para hospedarse en esos últimos días, hundido en un abismo interno. Se sentía perdido, no entendía qué camino seguir ni qué podía hacer.

Realmente... Jamás debió de ser honesto.

Su cara demostraba cansancio, fatiga. Nunca había sido bueno para dormirse temprano, y durante las últimas semanas, no había podido pegar un ojo por más de dos horas. Se sentía a desmayar.

Mientras hacía su camino depresivo hacia el complejo de apartamentos, repasó mentalmente por todo lo que había pasado para llegar a aquella situación.

Rebobinando su vida... Hasta ahora, ¿qué había hecho con ella? La estaba desperdiciando...

Sinceramente jamás fue bueno en nada. Ni en deportes, ni en estudios, ni en socializar. Cero talento, poca determinación, ningún sueño...

Resumiendo, era un completo bueno para nada.

Y, oh, sí que se habían encargado de hacérselo saber.

Un efímero recuerdo rodó por sus memorias. La humillante imagen de un niño tembloroso bañado en agua del desagüe, con solo sus calzoncillos de corazoncitos como ropa, cruzó su mente. Incluso agitando la cabeza no pudo evitar recordar la mirada de desprecio y burla que le lanzaron en conjunto...

Y aquello, solo era un recuerdo de miles.

Soportando el infierno, su vida había estado bien. No feliz, no divertida, pero igual, estaba bien.

Había aprendido a ignorar las miradas despectivas, los comentarios sobre lo "apestoso" que era, las constantes "bromas pesadas por diversión", la decepción de su madre...

Había logrado encerrarse en un mundo apartado, en uno propio que él mismo había construido... Uno donde olvidaba por la noche todo lo que le ocurría cuando se encerraba en su habitación.

Cuando cumplió los diez años, fue cuando empezó todo.

Callado en clase, encogiéndose en su asiento y rezando por que la campana de fin del receso sonara, escuchó sin querer la conversación de unos compañeros.

Hablaban sobre algo llamado " _Death World_ ", donde supuestamente uno de ellos había conocido a muchas personas y a su actual novia.

Tsuna hizo un esfuerzo en vano de querer ignorarlo, pero... simplemente no pudo. Se vio atraído por el hecho de conocer gente que, bueno, al final no conoces. Estar bajo el anonimato y que nadie supiera que era él. La idea sola le entusiasmó y, llegando a casa, inmediatamente se puso a buscarlo.

 _Death World,_ un juego multijugador de estrategia en batallas con el fin de cumplir misiones.

En la oscuridad de la habitación cerrada, la pantalla reflejaba luz celeste en la figura del muchacho. El único sonido que se podía escuchar era el de las teclas siendo presionadas con rapidez, al igual que el constante "click" proveniente del mouse. La ventana semi abierta dejaba pasar un ligero airecito haciendo del sitio, un lugar fresco.

Aquel juego atrapaba más y más su atención.

Encontró la información básica, las formas de juego, los controles y el uso. Un juego gratis online de fama media, pero con un buen sistema. Nervioso, se creó una cuenta.

Y allí, inició su adicción.

Batallas de mano a mano, contra espadas o ejércitos. El juego era bastante completo y todo eso, pero nada podía reemplazar aquello que le dio salvación de no caer en una depresiva soledad.

El chat.

Al principio dudaba en hablar e interactuar con los personajes que entraban y salían del escenario. Si mandar alguna solicitud de amistad o siquiera preguntar algunos tips para las misiones difíciles.

Pero eso cambio cuando un cuadro verde con el escrito _**"Redhead51 desea ser tu amigo, ¿aceptas su solicitud?"**_ apareció de repente en su pantalla junto a la imagen de un avatar femenino de cabello pelirrojo que le guiñaba el ojo izquierdo.

Por puro instinto e impulso, puso **Aceptar**.

Todavía recordaba perfectamente su primera conversación:

 **Redhead51:** ¡Hola! ¿Eres nuevo por aquí, querido?

 **Tuna27:** H-Hai, ¿p-podría saber quién es usted?

 **Redhead51:** Wow, cuanta formalidad junta. ¡Vamos! ¡No me hables así! Me siento como una vieja amargada ;u;

 **Tuna27:** L-Lo siento...

 **Redhead51:** ¡Oh, por favor! ¡No te disculpes! Sí que eres pasivo, chico 7u7... Aunque de cierta forma, eso te hace adorable (*u*)/

 **Tuna27:** ...

 **Tuna27:** ... G-Gracias -/-

Y de esa forma, siguió chateando y chateando. Poco a poco empezó a hablar más, dejar de repasar lo que iba a escribir y hasta se rió de una de las ocurrencias de la pelirroja.

Antes de ese momento, ¿cuándo había sido la última vez que había reído? Si había alguna otra vez, el castaño sinceramente no lo recordaba.

Los días, meses y hasta años pasaron, estaban por cumplir tres años desde que se conocieron.

Durante todo ese tiempo, se habían ganado fama en ese mundo digital. Eran jugadores de prestigio con un historial inmenso de misiones ganadas. Aunque obviamente, la realidad era otra historia...

Pero el primogénito y único hijo de la familia Sawada decidió ignorarlo.

Ambos se habían vuelto mejores amigos virtuales, con el mutuo y silencioso acuerdo de no preguntar sobre la vida real. Y sin embargo, hasta ese momento el pequeño de casi trece años no había sentido ninguna atracción, característica al entrar en la adolescencia, por la simpática chica...

Claro, hasta ese momento.

 **Redhead51:** Oye, Atún...

Tsuna de inmediato supo que algo pasaba.

No sabía cómo, no entendía por qué estaba tan seguro, pero un pesado presentimiento lo llenó. Si era bueno o malo, eso sí que no podía identificarlo. Frunció el ceño.

 **Tuna27:** ¿Pasó algo, Roja? ¿Estás bien?

 **Redhead27:** Sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes.

 **Redhead27:** Mañana es tu cumpleaños, ¿verdad?

 _Oh, cierto... lo había olvidado._

 **Tuna27:** S-Sí, ¿pasa algo con eso? Suenas extraña, ¿estás segura que estás bien?

 **Redhead51:** ...

 **Redhead51:** Lo siento, te he estado engañando todo este tiempo.

 **Tuna27:** ¿Eh?

 **Redhead51: ...**

 **Tuna27:** ...

 **Tuna27:** _Escribiendo_...

 **Redhead51:** Déjame hablar primero, por favor.

 **Tuna27:** ...

 **Redhead51:** La verdad es que... la forma en que te he hablado desde que nos conocimos no es mi forma de ser. Soy alguien retraído y sin vida social que se la pasa encerrado y maquinando en la laptop. Todos los que conozco en la vida real me tratan como un loco con metas imposibles y sin sentido; algunos hasta creen que sufro esquizofrenia. Y debido a ese rechazo y falta de apoyo, creé este juego, mi mundo muerto donde deseaba ser capaz de olvidar la realidad y todo lo que me abruma. No me tomó mucho crear el sistema, pero no podía lograr mi objetivo. Me sentía demasiado nervioso como para hablar con otros personajes que poco a poco se fueron uniendo. Así que decidí crear otra personalidad y alejarme de mi verdadero yo. En todo. La persona que conociste no existe, nada era verdad. Ni siquiera... el sexo. Lo siento, pero soy hombre.

 **Tuna27:** ...

 **Tuna27:** _Escribiendo_...

 **Tuna27:** ...

 _ **-Tuna27 se ha desconectado-**_

El brillo del monitor pasó de ser uno gris (de los colores del juego) a uno celeste, reflejado por la imagen de pantalla que mostraba un inmenso cielo azul. Tsuna había cerrado la página.

En ese momento, el castaño quedó inmóvil en frente de la computadora. Su cerquillo tapaba la mirada que antes mantenía un brillo persistente a todo lo que había sufrido, pero que en cuestión de segundos se fue apagando. Apretó los dientes y cerró el puño. No entendía, pero una intensa y a la vez imperceptible ira lo palmeó.

Suspiró y relajó el cuerpo. Jamás en su corta vida había sentido aquello. Sabía lo que era el dolor, sabía lo que era sufrir, pero aquella furia era nueva para él.

Hizo clic en el ícono que se encontraba en el escritorio que lo llevaba directo a la página del juego.

 _ **-Tuna27 se ha conectado-**_

 **Tuna27:** ...

 **Redhead51:** _Escribiendo…_

 **Tuna27:** ...

 **Redhead51:** Atún, yo...

 **Tuna27:** _Redhead51_ , ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

La mente de Tsuna en aquellos instantes, maquinaban más que solo una mísera pregunta.

¿Aquella persona con la que rio en tantas ocasiones no existía? ¿Aquella con la que se había desahogado tantas veces era alguien falso? ¿Se había burlado de él? ¿Esa persona se habría reído cada vez que se mostraba preocupado? ¿Habría pensado que era patético por confiar en algo que nunca existió? Se sentía tan estúpido.

Sin embargo optó por no mostrarse tan patéticamente dolido.

 **Redhead51:** ...

 **Redhead51:** Yo...

 **Tuna27:** ¿Alguna vez tú…

"… _me consideraste un amigo?"_ Pensó escribir, pero se retractó. Se sentía ingenuo e idiota, no quería aumentar el sentimiento. Borró lo que iba a poner y reemplazó la pegunta.

 **Tuna27:** ¿Te has estado burlando de mí?

 **Redhead51:** ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Atún, lo siento, ¡enserio! Cuando te hablé jamás pensé que conocería a tan buena persona. Pensé que serías un compañero pasajero con el que hablaría por algunos días y luego se iría. ¡En verdad!

Sintió un dolor agudo en el pecho. Un tipo de dolor que hace mucho no sentía. ¿Tristeza? ¿Decepción? Se había sentido mal tantas veces que ya no podía reconocerlo.

 **Redhead51:** Mira, en serio siento haberte mentido sobre mi sexo. Siento no haberte dicho que yo era-

 **Tuna27:** ¡ESE NO ES EL P*TO PROBLEMA, MALDICIÓN!

Las palabras en el chat empezaron a aparecer. Y Tsuna… simplemente ya no resistió.

 **Redhead51:** ... Atún, yo-

 **Tuna27:** ¡DEJA DE HABLAR DE TI, JODER! ¡¿ACASO SABES CÓMO ME SIENTO YO?! ¡¿ENTIENDES LO QUE ES SABER QUE AQUELLA PERSONA QUE CONSIDERABAS ALGUIEN DE CONFIANZA SIMPLEMENTE NUNCA EXISTIÓ?!

 **Redhead51:** ...

 **Tuna27:** Me importa una mi*rda que seas hombre, me vale v*rga que hayas ocultado tu sexo. Pero lo que si no te puedo perdonar es que no seas quien me mostraste ser. ¿Sabes cuantas cosas te he contado de mí? ¿Te importa, acaso? Ya ni sé quién eres, no sé a quién le he estado hablando estos últimos 3 años. Antes me sentía solo, pensaba que no contaba con nadie, pero ahora sé que lo estoy.

 **Redhead51:** Atún...

 **Redhead51:** Sé que no me vas a perdonar, y sé que tengo la culpa de eso. Pero antes de que me elimines quiero que sepas una cosa más...

 _¿Otra? ¿Acaso todo lo que has dicho no ha sido suficiente?_

 **Redhead51:** Hay una razón más por la cual soy rechazado, y es una de las razones más importantes.

Tsuna observó expectante.

 **Redhead51:** Yo... soy homosexual.

 **Tuna27:** _…_

 **Redhead51:** Y, Atún, creo que me he enamorado de ti.

 **Tuna27:** _Escribiendo..._

 _ **-Redhead51 se ha desconectado-**_

 **Tuna27:** ...

 _ **-Tuna27 se ha desconectado-**_

El pronto-a-ser adolescente mantuvo una expresión sorprendida. Todo rastro de la furia y tristeza que se había acumulado en su pecho, se había esfumado.

Sinceramente no sabía que pensar. ¿Desconcertado? Sí, esa era la palabra.

Ya no recordaba mucho más de aquello, solo tenía borroso el hecho de quedarse bloqueado mentalmente sin saber por dónde empezar a procesar la información. Aunque recordaba bien el momento cuando se había dado cuenta de lo que significaba lo último que la pelirroja— corrección, que _el pelirrojo_ le había dicho. Su rostro se había encendido hasta un punto en donde el castaño juraba que estaba botando vapor por el ardor en sus mejillas.

Aquella noche había sentido tantas emociones explosivas juntas que simplemente prefirió dormir.

Al día siguiente había ido a clases solo para en la salida ser amarrado de manos a un poste, sin su camisa, con un gorro de cumpleaños y unas pinzas en las tetillas. Recordaba bien el sentimiento de llorar por el dolor, suplicar que pararan, solo para ser recibido por una tarta hedionda en el trasero (con ingredientes dudosos), la indiferencia de los profesores y las burlas de sus compañeros de clases. Y sin mencionar la petrificante humillación que fue inmortalizada en un video que hasta el momento se paseaba por las redes sociales.

 _"¡Feliz cumpleaños, Dame-Tsuna!"_

Sonrisas podridas, hipocresía palpable... Aquel era su infierno. Aquello era lo que tuvo que pasar por la mayor parte de su vida. Con esta clase de personas, realmente había abandonado el deseo de querer amigos.

Sin embargo, aquella tortura en el día que supuestamente debía de ser uno de los mejores, no fue lo más emblemático que le había pasado.

 _ **"Redhead51 te ha enviado un mensaje de voz. ¿Desea abrirlo?"**_

Llegando a casa, por suerte (o desgracia) su madre no estaba, así que se dirigió directo a su cuarto. Lágrimas bañaban sus rojas mejillas por el llanto. Era por ese tipo de cosas que odiaba su cumpleaños. Sin embargo, al llegar a su pieza se encontró con la computadora prendida (supuso que el día anterior se le había pasado por la conmoción de su última conversación con el _pelirrojo_ ) y aquel cuadro gris de notificaciones, característico de _Death World._

El castaño quedó en silencio.

Y aun con pezones adoloridos y el resto de crema de queque en el trasero, dirigió el mouse al cuadro de opciones.

 **Aceptar.**

Una grabación de voz empezó a rodar, y una masculina y suave voz se escuchó en el archivo.

— _¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! Tal vez no quieras saber de mí, pero..._ _—_ la voz carraspeó un poco. El castaño casi podía tocar el nerviosismo del contrario—… _simplemente no puedo evitar pensar en ti_ _—_ Las mejillas se le tornaron en un tierno rosa pastel. Era la primera vez que le decían algo como eso después de todo-. _Te imagino con una perfecta sonrisa, humilde y tímida. Una idéntica a tu fantástica y hermosa personalidad. Te deseo, pero sé que nunca serás mío, así que incluso si estás enojado conmigo, quiero que hagas esto por mí: Sé feliz._ _—_ El pequeño castaño sintió temblar su labio inferior. Aquello… jamás esperó oírlo de nadie. Jamás. Al menos no que se lo dijeran a él. Los ojos se le cubrieron con una fina capa de humedad. No entendía el porqué de aquello, ni siquiera sabía la razón de sentirse tan… bien. Y menos por algo tan simple—. _Yo sé que estás pasando por mucho, entiendo más de lo que crees. Te quiero, ¿sabes? Sé feliz al menos hoy, estate alegre pues yo agradezco este día. Naciste y te conocí. Solo eso me ha hecho salir de la oscuridad en donde había estado desde hace seis años. Soy cursi, lo sé, pero así soy yo. Mi verdadero yo. ¡En serio te quiero, Atún! ¡No te atrevas a olvidarlo!_

Hubo una leve pausa, sin embargo, fue lo suficientemente larga como para que Tsuna pensara que ya había terminado. Un carraspeo le hizo ver que no era así.

— _Lo siento (otra vez), pero no te preocupes, no volveré a hablarte_ _—_ El entusiasmo anterior se había ido del emisor del mensaje; se escuchaba sereno y tranquilo. En ese instante, el castaño no pudo entender la ligera decepción que sintió en alguna parte del pecho— _. De hecho, no volveré a entrar al juego. Me iré de viaje_ _—_ La voz masculina estaba seria y notablemente decidida, pero era cálida a la vez _—_ _. Lo que dijiste anoche hizo un efecto que tal vez tú no hayas querido, pero para mí fue importante. Tan importante que te puedo asegurar que marcó mi vida. Dejaré de preocuparme por mi sexo, por mi sexualidad y por mi forma de ser. Dejaré de evitar el rechazo y empezaré a combatirlo. Dejaré mi encierro y lucharé por mis metas imposibles. Y todo gracias a ti. Incluso enojado conmigo, me has cambiado la vida con simples palabras. Te lo agradezco. Y en serio te quiero. Por favor... Sé feliz._

 **Fin del mensaje.**

El castaño se quedó quieto tratando de entender lo que había escuchado solo segundos antes.

El que alguien le agradeciera se sentía tan inmensamente bien que tenía miedo de que fuera un sueño o alguna ilusión. Nunca había pasado antes, nadie le había dicho un "gracias" en toda su vida (o al menos que él recordara). Para él, su mera existencia era un simple estorbo. Una basura que debía desaparecer, pero que cobarde y patéticamente se aferraba a lo poco que tenía, sin valentía para soltarlo todo y destrozar su _ya_ arruinada vida. Tsuna pensaba así y todos los que lo rodeaban se encargaban de afianzar su creencia.

Él odiaba haber nacido, pero alguien, por primera vez, agradecía ese hecho.

Una sonrisa casi imperceptible se formó por su rostro manchado con las pruebas del dolor sufrido hacia una media hora atrás. Tanto de forma física como psicológica. Frotó las lágrimas y sus mejillas se volvieron de un color carmín acompañando la ligera, pero increíblemente profunda sonrisa.

 _Tierno_. Cualquiera que lo hubiera visto en aquel momento hubiera pensado aquello.

Sin darle más tiempo para pensar, de pronto apareció otro pequeño cuadro gris en el lado inferior derecho de la pantalla.

 **Notas aparte del mensaje de voz:** _(o/o no sé de dónde he sacado la valentía para decir esto, si supieras el manojo de nervios que estoy hecho ahora...)_

Tsuna no pudo reprimir la sincera e infantil risita que se escapó por sus labios en aquella desolada habitación.

No recordaba más de esa noche. Solo que... por un momento, creyó ser diminuta, pero plenamente feliz.

Desde ese día empezó a pensar de forma constante en aquel chico por un buen tiempo. En _Rojo_. Y sí, de la forma romántica.

Aquel 14 de octubre había sido el día en el que descubrió su orientación sexual. Y ahora sabía y aceptaba el hecho de ser homosexual.

El día a día después de aquello seguía siendo su infierno en vida personal, pero desde entonces se había encerrado en un mundo artificial. Escapó completamente de sus problemas; se escondió en sí mismo y empezó a ignorar todo lo malo que le sucedía.

 _Death World_ se convirtió en la estación donde se permitía ser tan estúpido y alocado como quería. Decía mil y un idioteces por día, se desenvolvía sin reservas y consiguió compañeros de misión (que de hecho, estos últimos fueron los que agradecieron aliarse con Tsuna, pues este era un jugador experto y reconocido, uno del Dúo Supremo, que en el conocimiento público, según rumores, habían tenido una disputa y se habían separado), pero nunca volvió a tener un mejor amigo como Rojo, y jamás volvió a hablar con este.

Esta constante pero aceptable rutina en donde huía del mundo real siguió por otros cuatro años. Hasta cuando cumplió diecisiete.

Milagrosamente había terminado el bachillerato, y estudió lo mejor que pudo por sí mismo para poder entrar en la universidad, pero... como se era de esperar, no fue admitido.

La desgracia empezaba a formarse por encima de Tsuna. Y este recién se dio cuenta de ello cuando se enteró que justo aquel día en el que dieron los resultados, el _intento-de-padre_ que tenía supuestamente por figura paterna, había llegado.

Aquel imbécil despreocupado que no se la pasaba ni más de cuatro días en casa cada tres años.

Ese idiota tuvo el descaro de enfrentarle con ira contenida y recriminarle sus bajas notas. Se atrevía a tomar el papel de padre luego de tantos años de ausencia.

Tsuna mantenía la mirada baja ante los intensos gritos molestos que aquel hombre, Iemitsu, le bombardeaba. Poco a poco el ceño del más pequeño de la casa se empezó a fruncir, sus puños se apretaron hasta volver sus nudillos en un blanco pálido.

Y entonces, ya no pudo soportarlo.

Alzó la cabeza de forma brusca, y con los ojos ardiendo en furia, le gritó cada gramo de lo que sintió por tantos años.

La ira, tristeza, dolor, furia, odio, impotencia, humillación y abandono que había sentido por diferentes motivos durante toda su vida y que había callado, se los lanzó en cara. Y su padre no se quedaba atrás.

Una pelea de gritos, maldiciones y demás se formó en la casa de los Sawada. Aquello no pasó desapercibido por los vecinos que consideraban a aquella pequeña familia una de las más tranquilas y menos sobresalientes. Y aun si les pareció extraño, parecieron decidir no intervenir.

Esa mujer que se hacía llamar madre se alejó para preparar el almuerzo, haciendo vista gorda a la obvia ruptura que su familia desde siempre había tenido. Así como Tsuna, ella prefirió vivir en la ignorancia, pero a diferencia del castaño, ella lo llevó a un nivel insano, donde se cegaba de absolutamente todo lo que no quería ver. Nana tenía una obligación, una como madre. Y eso... jamás lo había cumplido.

De esa forma, todas las mentiras que Tsuna había formado para protegerse, se rompieron. La violenta discusión llegó a un punto en donde todos aquellos "Estoy bien", "No pasa nada", "No me duele" se hicieron trizas, al igual que las máscaras de conformidad, las de poder soportar todo, y calló un instante solo para apretar la mandíbula hasta que esta le dolió, y gritar aquello que se había guardado desde la última vez que habló con Rojo.

— **¡SOY GAY! ¡¿ALGÚN PROBLEMA?!**

El silencio abrumador hizo un contraste casi increíble tras el grito. Incluso su madre había dejado de picar las verduras dentro de la cocina.

Y desde aquello, su rutina de defensa e ignorancia se quebró.

Aquel hombre lo había echado de su casa; su madre por su parte, no hizo nada, como siempre. Y el castaño no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso de haber tenido la valentía de haber dicho todo lo que algún día calló, mientras subía las escaleras para empacar lo poco que tenía.

Lo malo de todo ello era que desde que se fue, ya no pudo entrar más en _Death World_.

Diferentes sucesos después de aquello lo llevaron a terminar en Tokio, con lo que le quedaba de ahorros y una demasiada-pequeña maleta con ropa. Se había alojado en un apartamento alquilado de cuarta de bajo coste, y había ido a intentar una vez más el poder entrar a la universidad.

Y como ya se sabe, no entró.

Hacer el recuento de toda su vida le tomó los treinta minutos que le tomaba caminar hasta el apartamento. Se sentía cansado, estresado y en depresión. Solo quería dormir.

Pero claro... ¿Desde cuándo la vida era buena con él?

Al llegar a la segunda planta pudo reconocer de inmediato que algo iba mal. Siempre había tenido esa extraña capacidad subconsciente de notar pequeños detalles que lo ayudaban a llegar a conclusiones perfectamente precisas. Y ese día no era la excepción.

Algunos raspones en las paredes, la tabla de madera en el piso ligeramente inclinada... Alguien que no era familiar con el lugar había pasado por allí.

Un ladrón.

Sin saber cuándo se había empezado a mover, se encontró a sí mismo corriendo desesperado hacia el apartamento 256 solo para encontrarse con una puerta forzada de forma bruta y todas sus pertenencias desaparecidas. No pasó ni medio minuto cuando escuchó las robustas pisadas de su casera en la planta inferior.

Era cierto que nunca había sido bueno en nada. Ni en estudios, ni en deportes, ni en socializar. Su historial académico era prueba de ello. Pero algo que muchos deberían de haber reconocido era aquella rara habilidad de poder leer a las personas que el castaño poseía. Esto no era algo tan perfecto como aquella extraña capacidad subconsciente (que decidió clasificar como _intuición_ ) que tenía desde que podía recordar, pero sí que sabía predecir el comportamiento de las personas según su forma de ser. Una habilidad demasiado útil en ese tipo de sociedad, pero que por el poco apoyo y la baja autoestima que este tenía, ni él mismo sabía que la poseía.

Y gracias a esta, Tsuna supo de inmediato que al ser atrapado en ese tipo de situación y escenario (en medio del cuarto destrozado), las cosas no serían favorables para él. Viéndose desde una perspectiva exterior, tenía que tomar en cuenta su situación en general. Había huido de casa, no tenía dinero y nadie lo había visto durante todo el día, pues no había ningún testigo que pudiera afirmar su presencia frente a la universidad. Supo que si era atrapado por la casera, se vería envuelto en una situación en la que tendría que pagar por los daños. Y sinceramente, en esos momentos, con suerte tenía para pagar un mísero desayuno.

 _Joder... Estoy muerto._

Fue su pensamiento automático.

Contradiciendo el sentido del peligro que le gritaba histérico que se alejara, corrió hacia adentro de la habitación. Sus pasos dirigidos a una de las esquinas de las cuatro paredes se detuvieron en uno de los tapetes que parecía sobresalido.

 _Por favor, Dios… ¡Que no se lo hayan llevado!_

La desesperación inundó sus facciones en cuanto metió su mano en el oscuro hueco. Aquel símbolo de una de las promesas más importantes de su vida… No podía haberse ido.

Una sensación fría rozó las yemas de sus dedos. Sonrió.

—Aquí está... —susurró al aire en un suspiro de alivio.

Rápidamente, su brazo tiró del aparente metal dejando expuesto una pequeña cadena con un dije morado en el centro.

Una sonrisa casi resplandeciente llenó el cuarto de una suave calidez.

 _ **Tap tap…**_

Las pisadas estaban cada vez más cerca.

Cierto… no era el momento para quedarse admirando el signo de aquella promesa…

Tsuna enrolló el collar y lo guardó con cuidado para salir corriendo del lugar con dirección a las escaleras opuestas. Mientras huía pudo darse cuenta que no era el único al que le habían robado. Un escalofrío de miedo puro recorrió su columna al escuchar el grito de la dueña a solo algunos metros cerca de él.

 _Todos esos años de escapar de bravucones… ¡Vamos, sirvan de algo!_

Incrementó la velocidad, llorando internamente por el futuro dolor muscular que aquello le provocaría. Bajó las escaleras, cruzó la calle y corrió sin rumbo alguno.

El castaño cerró fuertemente los ojos a la vez que apoyaba sus manos encima de sus rodillas en un inútil intento de calmar su agitada respiración. Los segundos pasaron y poco a poco su cuerpo dejó de buscar desesperadamente aire, y empezó a estabilizar su pulso. De forma lenta, abrió los ojos.

Logró escapar, eso sí.

Pero...

¡¿Dónde rayos estaba?!

Con ojos desorientados, revisó cada centímetro desde su campo de visión.

Las calles estaban desoladas. Ni autos ni personas... ¿En qué clase de lugar fantasmal se encontraba? Ni que hubiera corrido tanto... ¿o sí?

Suspiró. Su vida ya apestaba, ¿para qué quejarse de algo tan pequeño? Se sentó en un callejón.

Con la espalda recostada en un áspero muro de concreto, miró hacia el gris cielo. La luz apagada y opaca de este reflejó su color pálido en los ojos mieles del chico. Esperaba que no comenzara a llover… Aunque conociendo su suerte, era lo más probable. Inhaló profundo y juntó sus párpados con una expresión serena. Recién empezaba a tomar consciencia de su situación; le habían robado todo, su dinero y ropa, no había entrado a la universidad y no tenía cómo pagar otro examen de inscripción, aparte de ser un desastre en cualquier cosa laboral, por lo que no tenía esperanza encontrando trabajo. ¿Acaso ese día podía ponerse peor? Al instante calló mentalmente aquella pregunta, era mejor no tentar a su ya horrible suerte.

Se intentó tranquilizar, sin embargo, un gemido lo interrumpió. ¿No podían dejarlo un rato tranquilo?

... Espera.

¿Gemido?

-Ahhh... Gahh... -Una voz masculina se perdió entre el eco de las paredes.

Sí, gemido.

Un ligero rubor cubrió parte de su cara al pensar en la razón de aquello.

Volteó la cabeza a un costado, inspeccionando el estrecho callejón. Estaba lleno de botes y bolsas de basuras. Aquel no era para nada un lugar adecuado en donde se podía tener un sexo rápido.

Pero bueno, ¿quién era él para juzgar?

Con la cara roja se levantó de donde estaba tratando de no hacer ruido. Y con eso me refiero a haber tropezado dos veces, tirar una pila de botellas y golpearse con tres botes.

Sip, la vida lo odiaba.

De forma predecible, el castaño cayó en otras bolsas de basura. Cerró los ojos por el impacto y los apretó al sentir cómo su espalda crujía por caer sobre algo que parecía metal. Ohh, las bolsas de basura sí que dolían.

Pequeños gruñidos de dolor abandonaron sus labios, y aun sin abrir los párpados, se revolvió por la incomodidad.

Otro gruñido resonó por el lugar.

¿Eh? No. Ese último no había sido suyo. Había venido de encima de él.

Permitiéndose ver, empezó a vislumbrar la borrosa figura de un chico muy apuesto con ojos de un exquisito verde esmeralda y unos delicados cabellos plateados, combinados con su fina y blanquecina piel. Rasgos extranjeros marcaban su varonil rostro.

Ohh... Si todos los albinos eran así, desde entonces los consideraba su tipo.

Un sonrojo manchó sus mejillas en cuanto notó sus pensamientos. Pero el que ese sexy extraño era puesto, eso sí nadie podía negarlo.

La agitada respiración del otro recaía en las mejillas del castaño. Ambas manos blanquecinas y masculinas del recién aparecido se encontraban a ambos lados del pequeño pronto-a-ser adulto quien admiraba como idiota la sensual belleza que el sexy extraño le mostraba.

Eh... esperen.

¿Por qué este albino apuesto estaba encima de él, jadeando y con los ojos dilatados?

—¡HIIIEEEEE! ¡¿Q-Qué-Qué pa-pasa?! —Al entender su posición, el castaño hecho un tomate, empezó a removerse bruscamente por debajo del cuerpo del otro.

El sexy extraño tomo ambos brazos del castaño y, sin una pizca de gentileza, los puso por encima de su cabeza, sujetándolo con su mano derecha. Tsuna vio las diversas pulseras y anillos que adoraban esta. Este observaba cada uno de los movimientos del contrario sin poder hacer nada para quitárselo de encima. Aquel sexy extraño era fuerte, _muy_ fuerte.

Un brillo de lujuria destellaba en las orbes esmeraldas, mientras un rubor ligero pintaban las pálidas mejillas de un rosa pastel.

El albino pasó su mano restante por el torso del más pequeño.

Lentamente... acariciando.

Miedo arrugó las aniñadas facciones del menor.

¿Lo iban a violar?

El tacto opacado por la tela era suficiente para poner al más pequeño en excitación, sin embargo, este se mordió la lengua y apretó los labios.

No, no iba a gemir. Toda su vida había sido humillado, no lo sería otra vez si podía evitarlo.

—Tsk —El sexy extraño chasqueó la lengua en respuesta a su renuencia.

La mirada esmeralda se agrandó. Si Tsuna tenía que describirlo, diría que parecían los ojos de un gato apunto de atrapar a su presa. Un gato... o un jaguar.

El sexy extraño hizo su movimiento, rápido y preciso. Metió la mano dentro de la polera blanca y anaranjada, acosando sus tiernos botones, y posó sus muslos justo en _esa_ parte, frotando sin pudor alguno.

Y allí, toda resistencia que el castaño se esforzó en reunir, se fue al carajo.

—¡Ahhhh! N-No... Ahhh... De-Detent-¡Ah!

Balbuceos sin sentidos resonaron en respuesta a las sensuales caricias y excitantes manoseos.

Habían pasado muchas cosas en su vida, desde acoso escolar hasta la indiferencia de sus padres; pero aquella humillación... era tan dolorosa como ninguna. Pequeñas lágrimas de vergüenza por la pérdida de lo poco que le quedaba de dignidad resbalaron por sus mejillas.

El sexy extraño pareció reaccionar, pero no de la forma que Tsuna quería. Sus pupilas se ensancharon aún más si era posible, la respiración se le agitó aún más y acercó sus labios al rostro del castaño, sin nunca dejar de hacer el trabajo húmedo con su mano y caderas. Lamió las lágrimas y observó al más pequeño a los ojos.

Ojos contra ojos. Japonés contra italiano. Miel contra esmeralda. Ambas miradas llenas de cicatrices y heridas sin sanar.

Por un instante, Tsuna se perdió. Dejó de sentir y pensar, incluso aquella habilidad extraña que le permitía presentir cosas, se había apagado.

… Tsuna _amaba_ a ese joven albino.

Sin entender, sin saber siquiera por qué sus pensamientos se habían vuelto tan radicales, realmente amó a ese sexy extraño con cada entraña de su ser por un instante.

Un instante que le pareció como si todo se detuviese.

Pero cada instante tiene que acabar.

Y en ese momento, solo pudo sentir los suaves labios del contrario. El sexy extraño lo besó, y Tsuna sólo pudo entrecerrar los ojos y dejar de forcejear.

La imagen era esta: Un adolescente de cabellos castaños alborotados se encontraba con los brazos aprisionados por encima de su cabeza, sus mieles ojos destellaban calidez y amor, junto a una contrariada lujuria; otro adolescente mayor se hallaba en cuatro encima del otro, sobando sensualmente las partes íntimas del castaño con las suyas propias, besando con lujuria y deseo al de cabellos alborotados.

Tsuna jamás había sentido tantas sensaciones placenteras en su vida.

Todo… simplemente se sentía tan bien…

Pero un momento después, aquella invisible burbuja se rompió.

Sawada Tsunayoshi abrió los ojos a más no poder y quedó tieso cual roca bajo la figura del albino.

Retrocede y procesa.

 _¡¿QUÉ RAYOS ESTÁ SUCEDIENDO?!_

 **Ejem, ejem... Okay.**

 **Esta es la primera vez que escribo un algo desde hace... ¿Qué mes estamos? Wow creo que desde hace medio año o más. Es mi primera vez escribiendo un Fanfic propiamente dicho (los otros que hacía eran horrendos, no tienen derecho ni de entrar en la categoría de literatura).**

 **Una pregunta, ¿hice demasiado obvio el quién era Redhead51?**

 **Aunque sé que todos saben quién es el sexy extraño 7u7 Ok, lo siento por el fanservice, pero yo lo creí necesario por el contexto... Que ya verán el próximo capítulo.**

 **No sé si el debate de ideas y pensamientos en la interacción entre Atún y Rojo fue muy claro. Si no se han dado cuenta, hay una pelea psicológica y un cambio en la forma de ver las cosas en Tsuna. Su método de ignorar las cosas es algo que a todos nos pasa, y a veces en necesario, pero otras no (como en el caso de Nana).**

 **Y sí, tengo planeado que aparezca Minato y sus sekirei, no cuáles, pero al menos una de ellas. Tampoco sé cuándo, pero ya verán que aparecerá.**

 **Por favor, si alguien es un beta-reader (quien corrige los textos) me haría un enorme favor si me ayudara. Por lo general no necesito de nadie, pero como he dicho: hace meses que no escribo y lo que he puesto ahora, me salió medio amorfo. Por favor!**

 **Atte~ Kushi ;)**


End file.
